chrysanthemum
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: eksistensi keduanya tak jarang menjumpai kesunyian, tapi siapa yang peduli? ・madara/sakura ・ [ficlet collection/various genres]


**summary: **eksistensi keduanya tak jarang menjumpai kesunyian, tapi siapa yang peduli? ・madara/sakura・ [ficlet collection]

**disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**chrysanthemum**

genres, warnings: friendship/drama/AU/rated K+

.

**I :**_regenseizoen_**: I**

.

* * *

Hari itu, rintik hujan membasahi permukaan di bawah langit temaram.

Tetes demi tetes jatuh tanpa permisi, iramanya merepetisi, seolah ingin menunjukkan sejumlah eksistensi. Dan manusianya pun hanya beberapa yang bereaksi, berlarian menepis hujan ataupun dengan tenang atau tidak sabarannya berteduh di satu sisi.

Jika kau melihat ke arah Halte, terdapat sosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah bersender di kursi yang didudukinya. Tetes hujan sedikit mengalir dari rambut hitam panjangnya hingga beralih ke jas kerjanya.

Dan dia duduk disana, sendirian. Sorot matanya terus berkutat ke arah layar ponselnya. Menghindari kebosanan jika kau tanyakan.

Dari fisiknya saja sudah terlihat lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang suka berorasi, dan kurang suka bersosialisasi. Dari garis wajahnya juga, terlihat bahwa ia bukan sedang menunggu _bus, _melainkan untuk dijemput seseorang.

Kesal; itu hal pertama kali yang bisa ia sampaikan. Dia bukan orang yang suka menunggu.

Sampai derap langkah kaki berlari ke arahnya.

Cipratan air sempat mengenai celana kerjanya saat sosok mungil kini berada di hadapannya.

"… Kakak butuh payung?"

Suara cempreng itu mengharuskan kepalanya untuk mendongak, memperhatikan berbagai detail tentang anak kecil bersurai _pink _yang dianggapnya tak normal tersebut.

Dia; anak itu; hanya seorang bocah yang berpakaian lusuh dan dengan polosnya menawarkan sebuah payung merah berukuran sedang padanya. Dengan polosnya dan percaya dirinya mendekati seorang Uchiha yang umumnya orang-orang jarang mau berdekatan dengan mereka.

Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum bibir tipisnya berkata lain dengan kata hatinya.

"… boleh."

Pertemuan pertama mereka disambut dengan suara rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

**xxx**

"… Butuh payung lagi kak?"

Ah, dia mengutuk posisi dirinya saat ini; menunggu di halte yang sama dengan dua hari yang lalu dengan duduk menunggu dijemput supir pribadinya—sendirian.

Dan hal ini terjadi lagi.

Sosok mungil itu kini berbalut jas merah yang sama lusuhnya dengan kemarin; pipi kenyalnya sedikit menunjukkan rona kemerahan saat berbicara padanya.

Seorang Madara Uchiha yang biasanya tak mau berdekatan dengan orang-orang kelas bawah seperti yang di depannya ini, terpaksa menerimanya lantaran dia tak bisa lebih sabar lagi menunggu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan sedikit jauh ke depan agar mendapaatkan taksi.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar bocah itu memberikan payungnya.

Tapi saat itu Madara juga melihat—senyum polos seorang gadis mungil yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya; menunjukkan ekspresi senang yang berlebihan.

Ah, berapa kali ia sudah melihat senyum itu?

**xxx**

Sakura Haruno tak pernah meminta imbalan pada lelaki yang sering ditawarinya payung miliknya ini.

Ia tak peduli lelaki bertampang dingin itu dengan tak sabarannya merebut payung merah dari genggamannya, lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya yang kehujanan. Sakura selalu mengikuti lelaki itu dengan riang, dan kadang mengajaknya berbicara.

"… kakak habis pulang kerja ya?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, pandangannya terus fokus ke depan; mungkin menganggap pertanyaan Sakura termasuk retoris.

"Um, nama kakak siapa?"

Sosok yang memegangi payung itu memutar matanya; tak terlalu terlihat karena tertutupi poni hitamnya meskipun Sakura tahu dia menoleh.

Suaranya terdengar berat.

"… Madara. Madara Uchiha."

"Madara-_san_ ya? Kalau aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno!"

"Memangnya aku tanya?"

Tertawa gugup—Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

**xxx**

Bulan ini memang sedang musim hujan.

Madara sudah mulai terbiasa dengan supir terkutuknya, dan dia berencana untuk memecat pria tua itu. Dia juga sudah terbiasa berjalan di bawah payung yang dipakainya sendiri, sementara pemiliknya berjalan di belakang mengikutinya dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang hampir semuanya basah.

Tapi gadis itu makin mengganggu makin harinya.

"Madara-_san _suka _ice-cream?"_

"…Mm."

"Cokelat?"

"… Tidak."

"Donat?"

"… Hnn."

"_Strawbe—"_

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya?"

Sakura berhenti berbicara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan bersuara agak keras agar Madara bisa mendengarnya. Hujannya sudah semakin deras saja.

"… Aku kedinginan. Makanya kalau aku banyak bicara, rasa dinginnya jadi berkurang…"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Ia lupa kalau hanya dia sendiri yang memakai payungnya. Lagipula siapa suruh menawarinya payung? Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan Sakura yang kehujanan dibelakangnya, kecuali kalau bocah itu sakit baru ia akan bertanggung jawab.

Jadi, dia berhenti sebentar—menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Kemari."

"…Um?"

"Aku tak suka mendengarmu banyak bicara. Kalau kau kedinginan, jalan saja disampingku." Kata Madara menunjukkan ruang kosong di bawah payung.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, "Tapi—"

"Jangan menolak. Kau menggigil terus-terusan." Madara tak berbasa-basi lagi dan menarik pergelangan tangan si iris hijau ke sisinya. Sakura tak bisa menolak—ia hanya mengikuti sarannya meskipun sebenarnya ia masih kedinginan.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada yang mengajukan topik, sampai Madara membuka mulutnya.

"Ini."

"H-Huh?"

Madara membuka jasnya dan memberikannya ke tangan Sakura, "Pakai ini. Kau kedinginan kan?"

"Umm, terima kasih…?" Sakura mengatakannya terbata dan segera memakai jas hitam itu ke tubuhnya. Kebesaran memang, tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Ia berbisik pelan, "Wangi…"

"Apa?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, merasa malu dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Madara sempat menaikkan alis, namun ia sadar—ia sempat tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis mungil itu tadi.

Mereka berjalan bersama lagi, di tengah hujan, dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

**endnotes: **apa saya doang yang mikir kalo ojek payung!sakura sama bossy!madara itu pair lucu ya? hahah, pokoknya abis taraweh langsung dapet ide ini, gak tau kenapa. oh yaa, untuk informasi, ini tiap chapter beda genre/warning/rating. jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba ada rate m nyelip /plaks

kalau ada yang nanya arti _regenseizoen, _itu artinya musim hujan :3

terakhir, berkenan untuk review?

**[] Ecchi-san []**


End file.
